


The Journey Home

by Anonymous



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Asami's journey home
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Kudos: 111
Collections: Anonymous





	The Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work was heavily inspired by elenty7's Running on Air. It's also available on AO3. I tried to emulate the feeling of reading that fic for the first time.

The journey home is not easy. What is home you may ask. It is something you’ll find at the end of the journey. It is your final destination. You may not know where this journey leads to but it doesn’t matter because you know you’re going home. 

  
  
  


_ “Who are you?”  _

_ “Akihito.” _

  
  
  


The journey home is painful. Your heart will break. Your body will bleed. The lacerations will fester into disgusting pus and ugly hatred. But that’s okay because when you go home, all the pain will go away. 

  
  
  


_ “What were you doing fooling around with boys?! Do you think you’re a sissy like them?! I raised you to be better than this Ryuichi. You are my heir. Act like one. Fool around with all the women you like but don’t go sullying the Asami name like that,”  _

  
  
  


The journey home is distracting. You may be distracted by the mesmerizing view. You may take the wrong turn and go down another road. But that’s okay because you can always turn back, it doesn’t matter which route you take, because you’re going home anyway. 

  
  
  


_ “You’ll take me to that gala won’t you Ryuichi? Oh I’ll have to get a new dress for it. I was in Ginza this afternoon and there was this black dress that caught my eye. I bet it’ll look stunning with this diamond pendant and these sapphire earrings. I better book an appointment to get my nails done. You’ll pay for it won’t you?”  _

_ “Thank you for the gifts. I love you. Come, let’s go to bed.”  _

  
  
  


The journey home is long. It wears you down in every way. Physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. But that’s okay, you’re allowed to rest along the way. Close your eyes. Take a breath. Recharge. It doesn’t matter if you take a break along the way home, because what matters most is going home. 

_ “I’m Kirishima Kei.”  _

  
  
  


The journey home is not easy. It is painful. It is distracting. It is long. But all of that doesn't matter, because you’re going home. Home is where it matters. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


A man opens a door to his house. It is warm inside. Although the clock shows that it’s 1:40a.m., he can still smell the aroma of something delicious cooking in the kitchen. A younger man appears from the kitchen, smiling softly. The younger man takes the work bag and places it in the living room. He holds the palm of the weary man into the kitchen. A warm meal made with love and care is placed in front of him. He looks towards the other man's beautiful face and says

  
  
  


“I’m home Akihito.”


End file.
